


Maybe Early Mornings Aren't All Bad

by mimabeann



Series: Er'yne & Jen'aden [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, New Baby, er'yne and aden are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Aden belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: mentioned Er'yne/Aden
Series: Er'yne & Jen'aden [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715320
Kudos: 2





	Maybe Early Mornings Aren't All Bad

Er’yne blinked groggily as she tried to focus her eyes on her surroundings. _It’d been a long night. Or morning. Or whatever_. She hummed in disapproval, knowing that she was up far too early but she couldn’t stand to sleep much longer in the medbay bed that Zhar and Quirin had insisted that she should stay in, at least for a few more hours. She heard a muffled groan beside her as the bed shifted beside her leg. _Aden_? She thought, but didn’t speak, she knew he’d be able to hear her... It’d been one of the many surprises over the past few months.

_I’m here Er’yni. Is this what having a kid’s going to mean? We’re up way earlier than we should be._ Her eyes slowly focused in on his face and she grinned. 

_Don’t say things like that, next thing you know we’ll be responsible adults_. It was Aden’s turn to grin, she could hear him laughing internally. A frustrated coo directed their attention to the other side of Aden. 

He flashed her a grin. _Want to hold him? You were out cold last night before you were ready_. Er’yne nodded softly, sitting up as Aden went to fetch their son. She could feel the small baby’s confusion over waking up in this odd, bright room calming as soon as he saw Aden. He knew their faces. 

Er’yne felt pride and love welling up inside her as Aden placed him into her arms and hopped up onto the bed beside her, gently wrapping an arm around her. The baby beamed up at her, her lifted a small hand up to her, wrapping his tiny fingers around hers. She melted as she relaxed into all the soft, loving feelings radiating from the three of them in the room. She gently traced the ridges of his small face, earning a happy hum from the baby. Er’yne let out a giggle as she lifted him up a little bit before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Good morning Jen’eryden.” She whispered. Aden pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and grinned, pulling them both closer to him. Er’yne leaned back and sank into his arms and Ryden cooed. _Welcome home, little one_.


End file.
